


Will You Mari Me?

by littlepogchampion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepogchampion/pseuds/littlepogchampion
Summary: An mlsecretsanta gift for xthreeravensx on tumblr. Mari Christmas!!(hehe)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Will You Mari Me?

Adrien fingered the small box in his pocket. 

Today was the day he would propose to Marinette. 

He had it all planned out. He would take her into the park by her parent's house, and they would picnic under the statue of their fourteen-year-old selves. 

Then, just as she asked what it was for, he would stand up, get down on one knee, and pull out the ring. 

It was a perfect plan.

What could go wrong?

The sky was overcast with clouds, but rays of sun poked through as he led his girlfriend to the blanket.

She accepted the small basket he pushed over to her, pulling out a few sandwiches. 

Marinette munched happily for a couple minutes, Adrien watching the sky worriedly.

"So, kitty cat," she smiled. "What's this for? You've been planning this for weeks!"

Adrien started. _I thought that I was being secret!_

That didn't matter. This was it. It was time.

He cleared his throat nervously and stood, helping Marinette up as well. 

"Marinette, I-" 

Thunder cracked, eliciting a sharp hiss from Adrien as rain began to fall. 

Marinette snickered as she grabbed his hand and ran, laughing outright as their clothes got soaked through.

They took shelter in a tiny alcove off the street, and Plagg flew out of Marinette's purse, bristling.

"Adrien! I didn't wanna get wet! When you brought us out here to p-"

Adrien snatched Plagg out of the air, shoving him deep into his own pocket. 

"Sorry! I didn't want him complaining about his smelly cheese when we're soaking wet."

He cringed as a tiny, muffled yell of _"Tikki!"_ came from his pocket.

"Anyway, why don't we head back home?"

_Time to make a plan B._

That night, Adrien persuaded Marinette to put on her fanciest dress. 

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." he said, smiling to himself behind her back.

Their little black car pulled up to Paris' fanciest restaurant, the _Septime_. He opened Marinette's door, and she stepped out, gazing at the lights.

"Adrien, is this-what-why-how did you get in? They never have open spots!"

"A little stroke of luck." he said cheekily.

She elbowed him.

They walked inside, Marinette looking around in wonder.

Adrien had been here a few times, but they had always been for business meetings with his father.

He was excited to make some new memories.

The hostess led them over to a small table for two in the corner, and Adrien pulled out Marinette's chair for her, draping his blazer over the other seat.

"So what is up with you today, minou?" she asked, taking a sip of her water. "You've been too quiet and I've only heard three puns out of you. That's not to say it hasn't been nice," she added, smiling, "but still." 

The waiter came to take their order, and Adrien managed to steer the conversation away, talking about how Rose and Juleka had just moved in together, and isn't Alya and Nino's new cat so cute, and Kim and Undine just moved to Nice, and oh, is that our food already?

They quieted down to eat, Adrien slipping bits of cheese from his croque-monsieur to Plagg, who complained about how it wasn't Camembert, and he 'wanted real cheese', and 'can't you just propose to your girlfriend so we can go home?'

Adrien stopped giving him cheese. 

But as they pored over the menu for dessert, he couldn't help thinking that he better do it soon, or he would lose his chance for today. 

He cleared his throat and stood. "M'lady, you-" 

The air around them was rent with screams. 

"Out, out!" screeched the hostess, gesturing everyone ahead of her as people in their fancy suits and dresses went tearing down the street, trying to get away from the akuma.

Marinette and Adrien followed them, hiding in an alley once they got far enough away.

As Adrien looked out at the carnage, Marinette interlocked her right hand with his left.

"Tikki, Plagg, _Transforme-moi_!"

The familiar magic swirled down, hiding their identities behind the personas of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_Another chance ruined_ , Adrien thought, sneakily stashing the ring box in his staff's magic compartment. _Maybe, there'll be a time that I can propose later._

"Where to, bugaboo?" he asked, stepping up beside her. 

"Well, from here, it looks like the akuma is in that rose. If we stay quiet, we can keep the element of surprise."

"Why can't Hawkmoth ever give us a break?" Chat griped out loud. "It's been over a decade, he's gotta be, like, a fossil!"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't be able to do it anymore because he's too old." Ladybug quipped, steadying her nerves with a breath. She looked into Chat's green eyes. "Stay quiet."

And like a ghost, she vanished into the night.

_Maybe I can propose once we finish fighting_ , he thought, absent-mindedly following her. _Lit by the moonlight on a rooftop? That's romantic enough, right?_

Yes, that is what he'd do. And in the meantime...

"Lucky Charm!!"

They descended onto the akumatized victim with weapons spinning. 

As always, Ladybug tried to get the object while Chat ran interference. 

She managed to snag the flower, snapping the stem of the rose. 

"No-"

Nothing happened, and the akuma snarled, ignoring Chat Noir and turning for his spotted beauty. 

"M'lady, look out!"

Ladybug looked up, just in time to see the terrifying beast bearing down on her.

A tuck and a roll later, she popped up next to Chat, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Nice save, kitty-cat."

They rushed into the battle side-by-side, Chat snapping off a wrist-watch and tossing it to his lady, who promptly crushed it under her heel.

The tiny black butterfly fluttered out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

She purified the butterfly with her customary "Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

Ladybug turned back to Chat, who lowered himself to one knee. "Buga-"

She hauled him to his feet. "C'mon, cat, we gotta go."

"Wait, m'lady, why?"

"I'm gonna transform back!"

They swung through the window of their apartment, as Marinette's transformation let out, sending his girlfriend flying onto the sofa, where she immediately snuggled up.

Adrien dropped his transformation as well.

_Alright. If I have to do it here, I will. It may not be the most romantic spot, but she needs to know that I love her._

Pulling the box out of his pocket, he fell to one knee, extending the tiny black square towards the couch.

"Marinette. You are the light of my life, the best person I've ever met. You literally fell out of the sky, and I fell for you that same day. Then I fell for you again, even if I didn't know it. What I'm saying is, I love you, M'lady. Will you marry me?"

There was nothing but silence, and as Adrien's heart stopped racing, he was able to see why.

Marinette was fast asleep on the couch, mouth open, quietly snoring.

Adrien smiled at his girlfriend and placed the ring back into his pocket, crawling onto the couch with her.

He'd try again tomorrow.

"Adrien Agreste. What is this?" 

Adrien opened his eyes to a bleary Marinette, gripping his dress jacket with one hand and in the other, holding...the ring box.

_Uh oh._

"Marinette, I'm sorry. I wanted to propose to you yesterday, but everything kept going wrong. I blame Plagg," he said half-jokingly. 

He stood up from the couch, snagging the box from the astonished Marinette's hand.

Finally, _finally,_ he got down on one knee. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are the love of my life, my lucky charm, my partner against crime. I wanna spend the rest of my life by your side, no matter what fate throws at us. So please, my lady," 

He smiled up at her.

"Will you Mari me?"

She gasped. "Oh, Adrien..."

A pillow from the couch smacked him in the face. 

"Of course, you stupid cat!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a LOT of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
